Fish Tails: A Journey Begins
by oxoAquamarineoxo
Summary: Join Akira, Layla, and Liana on a journey that they'll never forget! Posted new chapters. Welcomed to read and review! I have posted the new chapters 1-10. This story is currently finished!
1. Chapter 1 A Mysterious Voice

Yay! I've finally posted up the NEW chapter 1.

**Fish Tails**

**A Journey Begins **

Written by: Tiffanie

Dedicated to her two friends, the real Layla and Liana,

Samantha and Kristen

Prologue 

Three best friends, Akira Marellas, Layla Belle, and Liana Baye, have a huge secret that only themselves and their families know about; _**THEY'RE MERMAID PRINCESSES**_. Each of them has special powers given to them when they were born, by the ocean goddess, Aquamarine. They are to protect the ocean world from any danger. On land, they are known as three regular girls having fun like anyone else, but a crisis was about to change their point of view forever…

Chapter 1

A Mysterious Voice

"Hey, Layla, Liana!" Akira called from her car. "Come on!" She stuck her face out of the window.

"Coming!" Liana and Layla shouted back. Akira could see two heads, one black with dark blue highlights and one dark brown with one strand of lime green, bopping up and down racing to Akira's mom's new blue Mercedes-Benz car.

"Aren't you excited that we're staying at your sister Kara's beach house for the summer!?" Liana asked, as she climbed into the car. Kara was a sea sprite, someone who could tell if there was danger in the sea. She lived on a beach house near the Atlantic Ocean in the summer, but returned to college at Harvard University after the break.

"Totally!" Akira answered. "We get to stay up **ALL** night not worrying about school and homework!"

"Plus, I heard that your sister is going to host a beach party at the end of the summer," Mrs. Marellas informed. "There will be a live DJ and at night time, Kara is going to set up a huge campfire and we can roast marshmallows!

"Great!" Layla said. "I can't wait!"

"The only bad part is that we have to take a 3 hour road trip there," Liana complained.

"Don't worry!" Layla comforted. "It won't be **THAT** boring!"

As they were driving, Akira heard a strange noise.

"Help me…," whispered the noise.

"Huh?" Akira said.

"Is there something wrong Akira?" asked Layla.

"Oh, nothing," Akira answered. "Must be my imagination," she thought.

"Come' on, let's play your DS Liana," suggested Layla.

"OK," Akira agreed. They played Liana's DS for a half hour. Liana chose to play the game, "Rush Hour," but it wasn't a very good decision. She had failed to make enough donuts in time, while Akira and Layla were laughing until their stomachs hurt. Soon, they got tired and drifted off to sleep. Suddenly, Akira heard the strange noise again.

"Help me, I need youuuu…," whispered the strange noise.

"There it is again!" Akira thought. "This time I know it wasn't my imagination. "Maybe when I get to the beach house, Kara can tell me something about it."

Thanks for reading! Please review! I hope it has more details.


	2. Chapter 2 Deep Trouble

Chapter 2

Deep Trouble

"Yay, we're finally here!" screamed Liana. She raced out of the car and stretched all over.

"I'm guessing she's was dieing to get out of the car," Layla whispered to Akira.

"Me too," Akira giggled. They took their heavy luggage and hiked up to the front door of the bright yellow beach house and knocked. A few seconds after a tall teenage girl with long black hair, exactly like Akira's, opened the door.

"Mom, Akira, Layla, Liana!" Kara screamed. "It's so good to see you!" She gave them a big hug that almost choked them.

"I missed you so much!" Kara exclaimed.

"We missed you too!" coughed Akira. "Now can you please let us breathe now? You're cutting up my circulation system!"

"Sorry!" replied Kara. She let go of the group. "Let me give you a tour of the house." Kara helped them carry the luggage into the house and she placed them on a sea green rug. Inside the house, it was filled with things from the sea: seashells, pearls, and sand. At the corner of the room, Layla spied a fish tank with seahorses in it. After Akira, Layla, and Liana enjoyed watching the little seahorses dance around, Kara took them on a tour. She walked through the living room, kitchen, and then came to an empty wall.

"Why are we stopping here?" Liana asked.

"Yeah, it's just a blank wall," Layla agreed.

"Not just any wall, it's a secret door," Kara explained. Akira, Layla, and Liana stood with their eyes glittering with amusement. "You can only see it when I wave my hand over it." Kara hummed a few words and waved her hand over the wall. Suddenly a door glowing bright blue appeared in front of them. "This is the door to my magic room, which has a crystal globe in it. It let's me see all of the things going on in the ocean world."

"That's so cool!" Akira exclaimed.

"Isn't it dangerous that anyone could wave over the wall and wouldn't the door appear?" asked Layla, having her hands on her hips.

"No, it only works if you're a mermaid or a sea sprite like me," Kara replied. "Let me show you the rest of the house."

After they saw the rest of the house, everyone ate dinner. On the table, there was rice, teriyaki chicken, shrimp, salad, and Akira's favorite, sushi.

"Mmmmm…!" Liana smiled. "That was the best food ever!"

"Yeah, especially the sushi!" exclaimed Akira.

"I thought you would say that," admired Kara. "I made it just for you!"

"I'll help you clean the dishes," Mrs. Marellas offered.

"Me too!" piped Layla and Liana. They set off to the sink. As Kara was pacing towards them, she felt a slight tug on her arm.

"Yes Akira?" Kara asked, as she turned around. "What is it?"

"Can I ask you something?" Akira asked. She looked around. "Privately?"

"Sure," Kara answered. Akira followed her to the blank wall and she waved her hand over it and the door appeared. They stepped inside. Inside of the secret door was a huge room with pictures of mermaids all over it. There was another fish tank in the corner, except there were goldfish instead. What was really amazing was the giant screen in the middle of the room, above a giant crystal globe that was shining like the moon.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Kara asked again.

"Well, it's not really a question," Akira answered uneasily. "When I was on the car on the way here, I heard a mysterious voice. It was saying 'help me'."

"Hmmmm..." Kara wondered. "That is strange. Come with me and we can see what it is." Akira followed her to the crystal globe.

Kara waved her hand over the globe and chanted, "Show me the dark depths of the ocean!" In a few seconds, a picture of a dark castle appeared on the screen above. There was also a faint picture of a peach colored mermaid tied up.

"That's what I was afraid of," Kara said.

"What, what is it?" asked Akira questionably.

"It seems like one of the mermaid princesses, Hanna, your cousin the peach pearl princess, has been captured by the evil Panthalassa clan."

"Oh no!" Akira gasped. "What should we do?"

"I don't know, but we have to do it soon," Kara replied with a worried face. "Or else the ocean world will be in deep trouble."


	3. Chapter 3 Finding Andreas

Chapter 3

Finding Andreas

"I have called all of you here tonight for a very important meeting," announced Kara to Akira, Liana, Layla, and Mrs. Marellas.

They were sitting in the living room, waiting for Kara's speech.

"It seems to be that Akira's cousin, Hanna, has been captured by the Panthalassa clan."

"That's terrible!" gasped Liana and Layla. "Is there any way we can help?

"Well first of all we have to find Andreas's castle," Kara announced.

"Who's Andreas?" asked Layla curiously.

"Andreas is the leader of the Panthalassa clan," Akira answered.

"Anyway," Kara interrupted. "This will be a challenge for us because nobody could find his castle for years. Mermaids say that his castle always moves, so no one could find it."

"Why would Andreas want to capture mermaids?" asked Liana.

"According to legend, if all the mermaids were captured by the Panthalassa Clan, then they would take over the ocean world."

"Well," Akira stated. "We can at least try to find it now."

"Yes, but won't it be dangerous?" Liana shivered. "I don't want to be in the same shape that Hanna is in."

"Don't worry," Kara comforted. "You guys are Mermaid Princesses. Aquamarine gave you special powers to protect the ocean."

"Yeah, but we never used them before," Layla complained.

"You will learn how to use them soon," Kara said. "If you need any help, just blow on this shell horn. Then, help will come." She handed Akira the horn."

"Oh I almost forgot!" Kara exclaimed. "You will need this." Kara took a charm out of her pocket and it turned into a golden retriever puppy.

"Awwwww!" Liana shouted. "It's so cute!"

"His name is Buddy," Kara explained. "He will help you find the castle with is super smell sense."

"Whoaa," Akira paused. "Wait a second. Won't the puppy drown?"

"No," Kara smiled. "In water he will turn into a dolphin."

"Awesome!" Layla exclaimed. "Now let's find that castle!"

"Good luck girls!" Mrs. Marellas called. "And be careful!"

"Thanks mom!" Akira shouted. "We will!" They left from the front door.

"Ready you guys?" asked Akira when they got to a steep cliff over the ocean."

"Ready," Liana and Layla answered. Then they plunged into the deep blue ocean.

In the castle, Andreas was thinking of an evil plan.

"You'll never get away with this!" Hanna screamed from her prisoner cell. "My cousin and her friends will come and save me!"

"Ha Ha Ha!" Andreas laughed. "They'll never find my castle!" He stormed away laughing.

"Please save me Akira," Hanna pleaded, in her mind. "I need help!"


	4. Chapter 4 The Search Begins

Chapter 4

The Search Begins

In the ocean three mermaid tails, one white, one lavender, and one lime green, and a dolphin were swimming frantically around.

"So where should we start looking first?" asked Liana.

"I don't know," answered Buddy. "How about the bottom?"

"Ok," agreed Layla. She paused for a minute.

"Whoa, the dog talks?" Layla asked startled.

"Yep," replied Akira. The mermaids followed Buddy to the depths of the ocean.

"It's kind of creepy here," shivered Layla.

"Don't' worry," Akira said with enthusiasm. "We're Mermaid Princesses."

"And probably the dumbest too!" snickered a voice. The Mermaid Princesses turned around and saw a gigantic pruple octopus with huge suction cups.

"Who are you!?" demanded Layla. "And why did you call us dumb?"

"I am Gallos," answered the voice. "I serve King Andreas of the Panthalassa clan and here to capture you as prisoners too!"

"_King_ Andreas?" whispered Akira to Liana.

"Now stay put while I attack you," Gallos demanded. He charged toward Akira, Layla, and Liana. Fortunately, the Princesses dodged.

"You can run forever!" the monster stated.

"He's right," agreed Akira. "We have to do something."

"But what?" asked Liana. "What do we do?"

"Well, Kara said we had magical powers," Layla replied. "But we don't know how to use them thought."

"Akira, watch out!" Liana shouted, but it was too late. Gallos swiped Akira with his huge arms.

"AHHHHHHH!" cried Akira.

"NOOOOO!" Layla screamed. "Now we really need help!"

"Wait!" Liana paused. "Remember the horn Kara gave us?"

"Yeah! Layla answered. "Let's blow on it!" Layla put her mouth on the edge of the horn and blew as hard as she could. The horn made a whistling sound. In a second a huge ball of light appeared.

"Make the light stop!" pleaded Gallos. He shook all over and let go of Akira. The ball of light turned into a beautiful sea goddess.

"Aquamarine!" called Akira. "We need help defeating this monster!"

"Mermaid Princesses," said Aquamarine coolly. "I will teach you how to use your powers." Aquamarine waved her wand and a shell necklace appeared on each of the Mermaid Princess's neck. "In danger, open your necklace and there will be a pearl inside." Akira, Layla, and Liana opened their lockets and each of them had a different colored pearl: Akira's was white, Layla's was lavender, and Liana's was lime green.

"Then," Aquamarine continued. "Take the pearl out and it will turn into your weapons and change your forms." The Mermaid Princesses took their pearls and suddenly, they each had a weapon in their hand and had a battle uniform on. They were all wearing the same type of clothes, but in different colors. Each of them had a long sleeved shirt, with metal armor on some of it, and a long belted skirt that reached down to their ankles.

"Soon enough, the words will come to you," Aquamarine explained.

"But how will we know?" asked Liana, but then Aquamarine faded into the deep blue sea.

"Ah, finally she's gone," huffed Gallos. "Now I will continue!"

As Gallos was charging at full speed to the mermaids, words came to them.

"I can feel the words coming to me!" exclaimed Akira.

"Me too!" Layla and Liana said.

"Lily of the Valley!" sang Akira. The delicate flower in her hands shot out bright beams towards Gallos.

"Lavender Essence!" chanted Layla. Bubbles came out of her stab and clumped together making an enormous beam of colors that traveled to Gallos.

"Sour Punch!" Liana sang. A huge fist came out of the trident that Liana was holding. The three mermaids' powers came together as one and shot out at Gallos.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Gallos. "This isn't over Mermaid Princesses! I will return!" He vanished into the ocean.

"Whoa," breathed Buddy. "That was fascinating!"

"I never knew I had it in me!" exclaimed Liana.

"It's getting late," informed Layla. "We should be getting somewhere safe."

"But, we have to keep looking!" complained Akira. "I won't give up!"

"Layla's right," Liana agreed. "We'll search again in the morning."

"OK," Akira sighed. "We can stay in my castle, but it's going to be a swim though. Layla and Liana where wondering, "Why?" but didn't want to stop for a long lecture that Akira usually gave when she explained things.

"So, you're telling me that you couldn't capture the Mermaid Princesses?!" Andreas asked Gallos angrily when he got back at the castle.

"Ye..s..s, but they were too strong!" stammered Gallos.

"Silence!" shouted Andreas. His voice thundered through the castle making it shake a little. "I will deal with you later. Now go!" Gallos quickly drifted away.

"I will need more servants if I want to capture the Mermaid Princesses," he thought.


	5. Chapter 5 Night at the Castle

Chapter 5

Night at the Castle

"Here's the portal to the Rainbow Ocean," announced Akira. She stood in front of a swirling whole in the ocean floor.

"A-Are you sure that's safe?" asked Liana, worried. "You could get stuck!"

"Aw, come on, I've been through it a million times," Akira reassured her.

"What's the Rainbow Ocean?" asked Layla, changing the subject.

"It's a place where all of the mermaid's colors mix together into a colorful ocean called the Rainbow Ocean and this portal is the only way to get there," explained Akira.

"Well, if it is the _only_ way to get there, we should go," Buddy informed.

"OK, fine," Liana grumbled. The mermaids took each others hands, while Buddy followed, and swam into the portal. Inside was a mix of all the colors you could name. In a few seconds, they were transported to a new ocean, with different colors all around them.

"Woah!" breathed Layla. "This is so cool!"

"We have to hurry," Akira pushed. "If we get there in time, we can have some dinner."

"Just speaking about dinner makes my stomach grumble," Liana moaned. The mermaids and Buddy swam towards a glowing white light.

"Welcome to my castle!" announced Akira. They were standing in front of a gigantic sparkling white castle with pale blue windows and little towers on top. There was a giant golden gate in the front and when Akira took a little gem from her bracelet, the golden gates opened.

"Wow!" exclaimed Liana and Layla. "We need that kind of service at my castle!" Layla, Liana, and Buddy pushed through the grand silver doors and inside were Akira's servants waiting for her.

"Welcome home Princess Akira!" greeted the servant mermaids. "And welcome to your friends."

"Thanks!" Layla smiled. Everyone looked around. There was a grand staircase in the middle of the entrance room with doors leading to different places all around.

"Hey Sugar!" exclaimed Akira to a beautiful white tabby cat who was bounding towards her. "Did you miss me?"

"Whoa!" Liana breathed. "Your castle is beautiful! And it looks bigger than mine!"

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty big," shrugged Akira. "Come on; follow me to your rooms." They swam up the stairs to three rooms.

"Pick any room you like and make yourself comfortable," smiled Akira. "I'll see you at dinner!" She left Liana, Layla, and Buddy to explore their rooms and then went into hers. Her room was a grand room with a giant white seashell bed in the middle with drapes around it. To the left was her study desk and mini library and to her right was her closet, which was more like another room! The floor was see through, so she could see everything that going on was underneath her room, but the cool part was was that the people underneath couldn't see her! She sat down at her desk and sighed.

"What shall I do Sugar?" Akira asked her cat stroking it softly. "Hanna is still missing and we can't find her! I hope she is OK." Sugar answered with a comforting purr.

"Ah, Sugar," laughed Akira. "You always make me feel better."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" called Akira. The door opened and it was Layla.

"It's time for dinner," Layla exclaimed. "I saw the food and it looks really good! You don't want to miss it!"

"OK, I'm coming," Akira said and jumped off her bed.

In the dining room was a huge white glass table with seashell chairs around it. Suddenly, a door opened and a merman stood in at the door.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Akira and she swam up to her father. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too," Akira's father, King Hugo, hugged his daughter.

"Mom and Kara wanted to say 'hi' to you," Akira delivered their message.

"When you go back I want you to say that I said I miss them," the king told her. Akira nodded and they went back to their seats.

Dinner was a galore of seafood, going from shrimp to fish. Everyone had a wonderful meal.

"Good night!" Akira called to everyone.

"Good night," everyone said in unison. They swam out of the dining room and up towards their beds. Akira snuggled into her soft bed.

As Akira slept, she had a dream…

"Where am I?" wondered Akira. She looked around and all she could see was fog.

"You are at your doom," snickered a voice.

"Who said that!?" asked Akira, frightened.

"I am King Andreas, King of the Panthalassa Clan," answered the voice. "And this is what will happen to you." The fog cleared and Akira saw Hanna and her arms were tied up.

"Hanna!!" screamed Akira. Suddenly, a black hole appeared underneath Hanna and she started to drop.

"Hanna, Hanna, Hanna!" screamed Akira again and woke up from her dream, startled. The door of her room swung open and there was Layla and Liana.

"Are you OK Akira?" asked Layla. "We herd you from our rooms screaming. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm OK," answered Akira, breathing hard. "Just a bad dream. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's fine," said Liana, calmly. "You better get some sleep for tomorrow's journey." They closed the door. Akira went back to sleep thinking, "I need to find Hanna soon."


	6. Chapter 6 The Black Gate

Chapter 6

The Black Gate

"Thanks for letting us stay at your castle Akira!" said Layla, Buddy, and Liana as they were swimming out of the castle with the golden gates.

"No problem!" smiled Akira. Switching topics, she said, "Buddy? Where should we look next?"

"Hmm…" thought Buddy. "We first have to get out of the Rainbow Ocean and return back to the Atlantic. I remember from a sea map, we should go through a seaweed patch and turn right at a giant coral plant. Then we should end up at a black gate, which is the entrance to the Panthalassa castle."

"Sounds good to me!" summed up Liana.

"Um, but how do we get out?" asked Layla.

"The same way we came in!" Akira piped. "The only problem is is that it's in a different place this time."

"Oh, come on!!!!" grumbled Liana. "How are we going to find it in time??"

"I know where it is," Akira replied. Liana's face went blank for a minute.

"Oh, yes, of course," Liana cleared her throat. Liana, Layla and Buddy followed Akira towards the portal.

"Don't worry Hanna," Akira thought. "We'll find you soon."

Meanwhile, at the Panthalassa castle, Andreas hired new servants.

"Alright Foley, Deetros, and Hena," announced Andreas. "I hired you to hunt down the Mermaid Princesses and to bring them to me." In front of him were a huge buzzing jellyfish, Deetros, a big and fat sea cucumber, Foley, and a humongous blue crab, Hena.

"And you, Gallos," pointed Andreas. "You shall go with them too. I expect that you four will not fail me. Now go and find the Mermaid Princesses!" Deetros, Foley, Gallos, and Patina swam quickly out of castle.

"Now as for you Hanna," Andreas said, hauntingly, "You will be hid in a safe place so the others can't find you!"

"They'll find me Andreas!" shouted Hanna from her locked cage. "You'll see, they will never give up!"

"Oh, they will now!" laughed Andreas and he stormed away.

As the three mermaids were swimming, they came up to a wide seaweed patch. The bright green seaweed danced around in the water.

"This is it!" exclaimed Buddy. "This is the seaweed patch."

"Let's go through!" said Akira, in a hurried tone.

"Ah, Akira, be careful not to get lost in…" started Layla, but was interrupted by a sudden scream. "Akira!" shouted Layla. "Where are you?"

"Over here!" answered Akira. "I got tangled into the seaweed." Layla, Liana, and Buddy, quickly hurried towards Akira's voice and found her wrapped in some seaweed.

"Nobody said we were going to get a present!" joked Liana.

"Hey, that's not funny!" frowned Akira. "Can you just help me out?!" They untied Akira out of the seaweed and pulled her out.

"How about we stay together this time," suggested Liana. "That way we don't get lost again."

"And that way we can capture you all together!" exclaimed a voice.

"Who said that?" said Akira, startled. They turned around and saw a huge buzzing jellyfish, a big and fat sea cucumber, a humongous blue crab, and a gigantic octopus.

"We are Deetros, Foley, Hena, and of course you know me, Gallos," they answered. "Now shut your mouths and be nice little mermaids and let us catch you!"

"Oh, we're not the ones who are going to be captured!" spat Layla. "Right guys?"

"Of course not!" answered Akira and Liana.

"Ready?" asked Akira

"Ready," said Liana and Layla nodding their heads. They opened their shell lockets and took out their pearls. Suddenly, they had their battle uniforms on and their weapons.

"Lily of the Valley!" sang Akira.

"Navy Essence!" chanted Layla.

"Sour Punch!" Liana sang. Their powers went all at once towards the sea monsters, but they surprisingly dodged.

"What?" exclaimed Liana. "Our powers didn't work against them!"

"That's right Mermaid Princesses," boomed Deetros. "It's four against three, so we're obviously going to win." Dark balls appeared on each one of their heads and they charmed, "Dark Energy Combination!" The balls merged together and shot out at the Mermaid Princesses.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" they screamed. The dark power hit the mermaids and they fell to the ocean floor. Surprisingly, their battle uniforms disappeared and they were back in their mermaid forms.

"What happened?" asked Layla weakly.

"Their powers were probably too strong for us," Liana croaked.

"So what do we do now?" questioned Akira.

"You give up!" laughed Gallos.

"Never!" shouted the princesses. They took out their pearls again and they chanted, "Lily of the Valley, Navy Essence, Sour Punch!" The power shot out at the sea monsters, but again they dodged. The sea monsters combined their powers and once again, the mermaids were affected.

"We can't do it," thought Akira as she was lying, hurt, on the ocean floor. "I'm sorry Hanna…" Suddenly, their pearls started glowing and then Aquamarine appeared be forth them.

"Ughhhh!!!!" screamed the sea monsters. "Let the light stop!"

"At troubled times like this, your pearl will glow," informed Aquamarine. "Then, you will be granted another weapon and power, stronger than the one you had before. I give you all a greater, stronger power. Good luck in making peace in the seas." After her last word she disappeared back into the dark ocean.

"Now mermaid princesses, let's continue!" snickered Deetros.

"Sure, our pleasure!" grinned Layla. The mermaid princesses had their new weapons in their hands.

"Thorn Wave!" chanted Akira. The single red rose in her hands shot out thorns towards the monsters.

"Wishful Wonders, light!" sang Layla. The crystal ball she had glowed a bright light.

"Firestars!" Liana chanted. Fire stars came out of her wand and traveled towards the monsters. Their powers attacked the sea monsters.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" screamed the monsters. "WE WERE SO CLOSE! WATCH OUT NEXT TIME MERMAID PRINCESSES! WE WILL BE BACK!" Then, they vanished into the ocean.

"Yay we defeated them!" cheered Liana. "We rock!" They transformed back into their mermaid forms.

"Of course, we're Mermaid Princesses!" giggled Layla. Then they started laughing.

"Um… sorry to ruin the moment, but we really have to keep moving," informed Buddy.

"Of course," Akira said snapping back into reality. They continued through the seaweed and stopped at a very large reddish pink coral plant.

"This is the coral I was talking about!" exclaimed Buddy. "Follow me!" The mermaids followed Buddy around some twist and turns.

"I feel like we've been going in circles!" stated Liana shaking her head.

"Look!" pointed Layla. They looked to where she pointed. "That's the black gate!"

"Yes it is," agreed Akria. They were facing a tremendously tall black steel gate that was bubbling on the ocean floor.

(Thank you for reading! I hope it's better. For your information, they live in New York, USA, so they live near Rina's ocean, the Atlantic. Please review!)


	7. Chapter 7 Suceed of Fail?

Chapter 7

Succeed or Fail?

"So what's our plan?" asked Buddy.

"Well, we try to find Hanna," Akira explained. They were now in the castle. "When we find her, we get back out without Andreas noticing."

"Which will be really hard!" shivered Liana. Her face was as pale as a ghost and was staring at something.

"Why do you say so?" asked Liana. Everyone turned their heads towards her.

"Because there's Andreas right in front of us!!!" shrieked Liana. They all quickly turned their heads around and Liana was right. There was Andreas.

"Ah ha!," laughed Andreas. "So you found my castle, but you'll never find Hanna!"

"Oh, you're so wrong!" Akira said angrily. "We will find her! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!!!!!!!!" Her face was as red as a tomato. Akira was almost going to give Andreas a big punch in the face, but Liana and Layla held her back.

"Never!" shouted Andreas. "But I will tell you this: Hanna is right now going to her death. You have 20 minutes to save her or else, she will die!" Then Andreas disappeared.

"We got to find her!" informed Akira. "Or else she'll die!"

"Of course!" said Liana. "Let's go!" The mermaids and Buddy started wondering around the castle. Every 10 seconds Akira would ask, "How much time do we have left?" They opened a gray looking door and swam in. It creaked a little, but it wouldn't move anymore. Liana was so frustrated that she slammed into the door. It fell to the floor with a thud.

"And that's why you don't mess with me," Liana said satisfied.

"I guess she's not in here," sighed Layla looking inside. Suddenly, the door picked itself up and slammed shut. Liana raced to the door and tried opening it.

"It's not working!!" she said frantically. "We're trapped!"

"Yes you are, yes you are," snickered a voice. Then Gallos, Deetros, Foley, and Hena appeared behind them. The mermaids spun around.

"Oh no! Not you guys again!" exclaimed Layla.

"Yes, it's us again," smirked Gallos. "And we're here to defeat you once and for all!"

"Oh, no you won't!" said Layla, shaking her fist. The mermaids opened the lockets and turned into their battle uniforms.

"Thorn Wave!, Wishful Wonders, Lightning!, Firestars!" they all chanted. Their powers went to the monsters and they quickly said, "Dark Energy Reflections!" The powers bounced back to the mermaids.

"Ahhhhh!" they screamed. They were pushed against the wall.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Buddy.

"Yeah, I think we're fine," answered Liana. They used all their energy to get up. "We're not giving up this fast!"

"Oh you will now!" snickered Deetros. "Mirrors!" Suddenly, there was a maze of mirrors around them. The monsters ran though the maze and the mermaids followed, but Akira kept bumping onto the mirrors.

"Ow!" Akira cried in pain. She rubbed her head.

"Are you OK?" asked Layla.

"Yeah, but this is so frustrating!!" Akira said angrily. Then red fire flames appeared in her eyes. "Fire Thorn Wave!" Blazing red thorns came out of her rose and shattered the mirror maze. The mermaids found the monsters a few feet in front of them.

"We found you!" laughed Liana. "Let's continue!"

"Fire Thorn Wave!, Wishful Wonders, Sparks!, Firestars!" they all chanted. Their powers went again towards the monsters and they said again, "Dark Energy Reflections!" It was the same thing they did before, but this time, the mermaids' powers defeated them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" the monsters cried, then they disappeared. Suddenly, Hanna appeared.

"Hanna!" Akira exclaimed. "You're alright." Hanna said nothing.

"Hanna?" Akira asked. "Are you there?"

"Oh, I'm here alright, ha ha ha ha!" Hanna laughed. Surprisingly, she transformed.

"You're not Hanna!" Akira exclaimed shockingly.

(Thanks for reading! Please review)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Memories, the Save, and the Trap

The fake Hanna transformed into a dark colored mermaid. She looked a lot like the other mermaids, but that one had an evil glint in her eyes. The mermaid had pitch black hair that had silver streaks in it.

"Who are you?" asked Liana.

"I am Giselle, the black mermaid princess," answered the mermaid.

"Giselle?" wondered Akira. "I've heard of that name."

"Um, Akira?" stammered Layla. She waved her hands frantically in front of her eyes "Wake up!"

"Sorry," Akira answered. "I just remembered who Giselle was."

"Who?" asked Liana. "I want _all _the details!" She and Layla put their best puppy faces to Akira.

"Well," Akira began. "Giselle isn't her actual name. Her real name is Tahna and she is actually the midnight mermaid princess. Tahna was captured by the Panthalassa clan when she was only four years old and was raised by Andreas. He turned her into Giselle, the black mermaid princess after Sara, when Gaito was ruling the Panthalassa clan.

"Is that true?" questioned Liana.

"Yes, and I'm absolutely perfect like this!" shouted Giselle. "Don't do anything to separate us!" Giselle's eyes started to water. She looked down to the floor. "He was the best thing that could've happen to me. Andreas raised me and taught me everything I could imagine. I'm happy the way I am and I'll help him conquer his quest in capturing all of the mermaid princesses!"

There was a flash and Giselle suddenly turned into a human with a dark blue cloak and long black dress on. The ground shook and sparks of energy flowed through her. Giselle's hand suddenly held dark fireballs and she through them at the mermaid princesses. The fireballs sent flames towards them. Akira, Layla, and Liana barely dodged.

"Where's Hanna!?" demanded Akira. She was about to give Giselle a fist in her face, but Layla and Liana pulled her back.

"Don't forget that the time is ticking away!" whispered Liana in Akira's ear. "We should be going and ignore her for now."

"OK," agreed Akira. The mermaids quickly swam over Giselle, but it seemed that Giselle wasn't chasing them. She gave an icy stare and disappeared with a flash that left smoke behind.

"So, how much time do we have left?" asked Layla.

"I'm pretty sure that we have 5 minutes left," answered Buddy.

"AHHH!" screamed Akira. "WE HAVE TO HURRY!" The mermaids, and Buddy, swam as fast as they could and wandered through the castle. They stopped at what seemed to be the grand hall of the castle. Suddenly, there was a muffled scream. It was Hanna! Akira, Layla, Liana, and Buddy followed the muffled scream and found Hanna tied behind a tall silver chair with a strong towel stuffed into her mouth. Akira and Layla untied her while Liana took the towel out of her mouth. Hanna took a deep breath and then she said, "Thanks for saving me! I owe you guys a…" She suddenly stopped talking and was staring at something. Her eyes widened with fear.

"What's the matter?" asked Liana.

"LOOK OUT!" screamed Hanna. She pointed and their eyes followed. Huge tentacles were reaching towards them and they grabbed the mermaid princesses.

**Please review and I hope you liked it. I won't post chapter 9 for a while because I have to write it, unlike the others I just made changes to them.**

**~AkiraWhiteMermaid  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Powers Unite

**Sorry it took so long! My computer has a virus, so I'm on my sister's laptop. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mermaid Melody. Not now not ever. **

Chapter 9: Powers Unite

The tentacles made their way to the mermaids and snatched them in their grip.

"AHH!" Akira screamed as she was grabbed and raised 15 feet up into the air. Akira, Layla, and Liana all tried to struggle free, but couldn't.

"I've got you now!" cackled Gallos.

"NO!" Hanna shouted. "Let them go!" Suddenly, Andreas appeared next to Gallos.

"Under one condition," snickered Andreas. "If you give me your pearl's powers, then I'll set you and your friends free." He looked towards the squirming mermaids. "If you don't, then I'll let you all die! Your decision." He smirked at Hanna.

"Hanna, d-don't do it!" coughed Liana as she fell limp in the tentacles.

"No, never in a million years!" spat Hanna.

"Fine, it was your decision," laughed Andreas. He looked at Gallos and nodded. Gallos understood and tightened his grip.

Throughout the castle, their screams could be heard. Hanna started crying.

"What will I do?" she thought. Hanna remembered the treasure of her ocean, the Lost Coral. It could only be used once, when she was in trouble.

"Lost Coral!" she chanted. A peach colored coral, no bigger than her hand, appeared in front of her. It was shaped like a horn. Hanna took the coral and raised it up. "Aquamarine, please save me!" The coral glowed a bright white. Out of nowhere, Aquamarine appeared. She had long silky shining silver hair, a long sparkling light blue dress, and a golden trident in her hand.

"Make the light stop!" Gallos cried. He immediately dropped the mermaids and shrunk into the darkness. Only Andreas stayed, shielding his eyes a little. The mermaids landed on the hard floor with a thud. The Lost Coral shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Well, there goes the coral," she sighed and suddenly remembered her friends. Hanna swam up to them. "Akira, Layla, Liana, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I think so," replied Layla, rubbing her head.

"Thank you, Hanna," Akira said hugging her. "You saved us." The mermaids looked up at Aquamarine.

"Mermaid princesses," started Aquamarine. "I will grant you with another weapon, more powerful than before." She looked at Hanna. "As for you, Hanna, you are obviously new at this. I will give you your first weapon, but is still as powerful as the ones the three others have. Good luck in restoring peace in the ocean." The light disappeared, along with Aquamarine.

"Well, she's gone," breathed Akira.

"Yep," agreed Hanna.

"Even, though she is gone, it doesn't mean this is over!" snarled Andreas. He held up his hands and shot black lightning bolts towards the mermaids. Fortunately, they all dodged.

"Ready?" asked Layla. She reached for her necklace to take her pearl out.

"Ready." The four mermaids took out their pearls and transformed. All eyes were on Hanna, since they had never seen her in her battle uniform before. She wore a long peach armored tube dress that swirled around reached to her knees. Her light pink wavy hair was now tied into a long ponytail. Hanna had long silver boots that reached ankles. Her weapon was a silver trident, a little like Aquamarine's, except smaller.

"Hanna, you look amazing!" exclaimed Liana.

"Thanks," she blushed. Hanna snapped back to reality. "Now to fight evil and restore peace!" The other mermaids nodded.

"Peach blossoms!" chanted Hanna. The trident she held spore glowing feathery, but sharp, petals towards Andreas.

"Ice sheath!" shouted Akira. The long icicle in her hands shot smaller ones towards him.

"Cupid's arrow!" Layla sang. She shot a heart arrow that traveled to Andreas.

"Fire wave!" Liana chanted. The fireballs in her hands made its way, circling.

Surprisingly, Andreas only got hurt slightly.

"W-what?" Akira stuttered. "That didn't work?"

Andreas laughed. "Of course not, did you think that your worthless weak mermaid princesses could defeat me?" He snapped his fingers and Giselle suddenly appeared.

"Yes, Andreas?" she asked as she bowed down.

"I want you to get rid of these mermaid princesses," he ordered. "Make sure you take their pearls too."

"Gladly," smirked Giselle as she looked towards the flabbergasted mermaids. Andreas sat back on his throne and watched Giselle do his dirty work.

"Now where were we," Giselle asked sarcastically. "Oh right. To your death!" A black aurora appeared around her.

"Dark shadows, appear!" she chanted. Suddenly, the castle shook and dark spirits came rushing out of the floor. They immediately rushed towards Akira, Hanna, Layla, and Liana.

"Ah!" Liana screeched as a spirit flew past her, knocking her down. The same happened to the other three. With all of them on the floor, the seven spirits circled around the mermaids, making them dizzy.

"It hurts so much!" cried Hanna. She collapsed to the floor.

"Someone help!" thought Akira. She fell and blanked out for a few minutes. During that time, strange things happened. Akira opened her eyes to see light surrounding her, not a bit was in darkness.

"Where am I?" she thought. She started to swim around until she stopped to see a small mermaid, who looked a lot like Aquamarine!

"Wh-who are you?" she asked. The little mermaid looked up to her.

"Me? I'm Lily," the mermaid answered. "I'm the daughter of the goddess, Aquamarine."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Akira. "Her daughter? I never knew she had one."

"Well, she does," Lily told her. "I'm here to tell you something."

"What is it?" Akira wondered.

"You can restore peace to the oceans," she started. "Light will always defeat dark. Remember the words, Akira. Good luck!" "Wait, what do you mean by the words?!" Before she could finish her question, the mermaid disappeared and she woke from her dream. She looked around to see Giselle, stealing Layla's pearl!

"Don't you dare touch that!" she shouted. Akira grabbed a piece of broken stone and threw it at Giselle. She dodged, but dropped the pearl right back into the case.

"So, you think you can defeat me," cackled Giselle€. "Well, you're wrong!"

"I can restore peace to the oceans, light will always defeat dark!" Akira recited from her dream. By now, the other three had awoken too.

"Layla, Liana, Hanna!" she called. "Grab each others hands! Focus on light!" Without question, the mermaids joined hands. Suddenly, a light started to glow from them. Different colored lights rose from the mermaids, except Akira, and rushed into her.

"W-what's happening?" asked Liana.

"I think all of our powers are uniting into Akira!" exclaimed Hanna. It was true. The lights gave Akira more power. She confidently stood up.

"No, it can't be!" shouted Giselle and Andreas.

"I told you to be careful!" warned Akira. She took out her pearl and transformed. This time, her armor was sequined with diamonds, shining brightly. Her hair was tied into a bun and looked more powerful than ever.

"Rainbow colors appear!" she chanted. From the shining ball she carried in her hands, a huge rainbow sprung from it and smashed into Giselle and Andreas.

"NOOO!!!" they cried and fell down, unconscious.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Liana as she swam up to her friend and hugged her. "I never knew you had it in you!"

"I never knew I had it in me either!" giggled Akira. Aquamarine appeared in their in front of them.

"Congratulations, mermaid princesses," congratulated Aquamarine. "You have stopped the evil from ruling, but not everything is done yet." The mermaids watched as Aquamarine pointed her trident towards Andreas. He turned into a helpless little salmon and swam away. "He won't be causing any trouble anymore." Aquamarine murmured some words that Akira couldn't understand. Giselle's pitch black hair turned into a shining black with dark blue highlights. Her dress was no longer there. Instead, a dark blue tail took its place. Giselle slowly rose up.

"W-what happened?" asked Giselle. She looked around. "Did I cause this mess?"

"Tahna," Aquamarine said calmly. Giselle suddenly remembered her real name and her gaze fell onto the goddess. "You are now free from Andreas's rule. You may go home now."

"So, I'll see my parents again!" exclaimed Tahna. "Thank you Aquamarine, Akira, Hanna, Layla, and Liana! I owe you so much!" She hugged the mermaids.

"We're just glad you're back to normal," smiled Akira. Tahna nodded and waved good-bye to the mermaids and Aquamarine. Once she was gone, the castle suddenly shook.

"What's happening?" asked Liana.

"Since there is no ruler anymore, the Panthalassa castle is no more," replied Aquamarine. "You're quest is fulfilled and peace is restored. I hope to see you all soon. Hurry and go!" Aquamarine disappeared.

"You heard her, let's go before we get crushed!" Layla informed. The four mermaids rushed out of the castle and back into the ocean.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and there will be at least one more chapter and an afterward!**


	10. Chapter 10 Beach Party

**Finally, Chapter 10! It's probably going to be the last chapter, then an epilogue or afterward. Also, please vote on my profile for what story I'm going to do next after this one.**

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own mermaid melody, I'm not Hanamori Pink. I only own my OCs.**

**Chapter 10**

**Beach Party**

Akira, Layla, Liana, and Hanna watched the castle destroy into pieces.

"Well that's the end of the Panthalassa Clan," sighed Layla.

"Yep," agreed Liana. "We're not going to use our powers for a long time."

"Everyone!!!!!" shouted a voice. They swung around to see Buddy, swimming, more like jumping, towards them. "I'm so glad you're OK! I went to get help, but it looks like you didn't need it."

"That's right!" smiled Hanna. She put her arms around Layla, Liana, and Akira. "We're mermaid princesses!"

"That reminds me, we should return back to Kara's beach house!" exclaimed Akira. "Want to come, Hanna?"

"Sorry, I can't," replied Hanna. "I have to go back to my people and tell them that I'm OK. I'll see you all soon. I owe you guys so much!" She hugged all of them and everything became emotional. Tears started streaming across their faces.

"Good luck!" called Liana as Hanna swam away.

"Bye, see you soon!" Hanna waved. She headed back to her home in the Mediterranean Sea.

"Well, let's go everyone!" Buddy told them. The mermaids and dolphin swam up to the surface. They returned to the bright beach house and rang the door bell.

"I''ll get it!" called Kara. She ran up to the door and opened it.

"Layla, Akira, Liana, Buddy, you're back!" exclaimed Kara. She hugged them all and swung them around. "Mom, they're back!" Soon, Akira's mother came rushing.

"You're all safe!" cheered Mrs. Marellas.

"And we saved the oceans and seas!" included Liana, while she was picking up the now puppy Buddy. She swung him around and he licked her face.

"Well I'm sure you're all tired and don't forget that I'm going to throw a huge party soon!" reminded Kara. **[1]** The girls looked at each other and screamed.

"YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY!!!!!!!!" they screamed.

...........................................................................

The next few days were very busy. Akira, Layla, and Liana helped Kara send out invitations. Kara also allowed the three to invite some of their friends.

On the day of the party **[2]**, Akira, Layla, and Liana woke up extra early to set up the beach house. They tied tropical colored **[3]** balloons to posts outside and inside and hung leis of all colors across the rooms. Kara built a medium bon fire on the private side of the beach. Totem poles and tiki torches were put into the sand. The whole house was tropically spiced up. Mrs. Marellas prepared a banquet of different foods ranging from a colorful fruit salad to yummy smoked salmon slices. For Buddy, he just 'helped' by eating food off the table, but was later put into a large play bin. One of Kara's friend got a DJ to come. He set up a tent on the beach and started playing music. Beside him were boxes and boxes filled with CDs and a sheet where you could ask for what song you wanted played.

By 6:00PM, people had started arriving. As they came in, Akira, Layla, and Liana welcomed them with a traditional luau dance. They wore a grass skirt, leis on the head and neck, and a flowered swim suit top. Akira wore a white one with bright blue flowers, Layla wore a light purple one with dark purple flowers, and Liana wore a light green one with dark green flowers.

After a while, the mermaids' friends started coming in. Akira was the first to spot one of them.

"Mykayla!" shouted Akira. She ran to her blonde haired friend. "It's so good to see you!"

"You too!" smiled Mykayla. She hugged Akira. Liana and Layla rushed up and joined the group.

"Yay, you're here!" Layla cheered.

"I like your outfits," commented Mykayla.

"Thanks!" they all replied. "Come on, there's going to be a limbo game soon. I know you'll like it!" The four girls rushed to the beach where the tiki torches were now lit up and two people were holding a long bamboo stick.

"Alright people, limbo's starting on the beach, come and participate!" announced the DJ. His voice attracted many people and they lined up in front of the limbo stick. Liana, Akira, Layla, and Mykayla were the first to go.

The DJ started some limbo music and shouted, "HOW LOW CAN YOU GOOOOO!!!!????" The limbo line started and Akira easily almost walked under the stick. Next, Liana and Layla bent their backs over and went under. Mykayla got onto her back and did the crab walk.

The line moved very slowly, but the four were back at the beginning again and the limbo stick was lower. This time, Akira, Layla, Liana, and Mykayla all bent their backs over and went under the limbo stick.

After a while, many people were disqualified and there were only ten people left. The stick was now at Akira's knees.

Akira sighed. "I am so not flexible and I'm too tall!" She tried to go under, but her head bumped into the stick.

"Sorry, but you're out!" one of the people who where holding the limbo stick told Akira. Surprisingly, she wasn't upset. "Limbo's not my game. I'll be right back." She trotted over to the snack table and got a handful of chips. Then, she headed back to see only Layla, Liana, Mykayla, and another person left. The limbo stick was now down to Layla's ankle.

"I have no idea how I'm going to do this," she sighed. She lied onto her stomach and pushed herself across. Unfortunately, her elbows hit the rod.

"You're out!" Layla joined Akira and watched the final three contestants limbo under the stick.

"Go Liana!" cheered Layla.

"Go Mykayla!" Akira shouted. They looked at each other.

"Bet you $5 that Liana's going to win," smirked Layla.

"Bet you $10 that Mykayla's going to win!" Akira betted. They shook each other's hand.

"It's a deal!" they agreed. Layla saw Liana squirm under the pole.

"She's lucky she's short," Layla whispered the Akira. Akira nodded.

The last two contestants were Liana and Mykayla The pole was now at the lowest point. Mykayla made it under and collapsed at the other end.

"That was hard!" she notified. It was now Liana's turn and she almost made it under, except her forehead bumped the pole.

"YOUUUUUU'RREEE OUT!!!!" shouted the person who was holding the pole. "That means that this girl is the winner!" Cheers rang throughout the beach and a real flowered headband was placed on top of Mykayla's head.

"Yay, you won, you're the champion!" screamed Akira. She ran towards Mykayla and hugged her. Akira looked at Liana. "You did really well too! I can never do that stuff!"

"Thanks," smiled Liana.

"Well now you owe me $10, Layla!" laughed Akira.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," groaned Layla. She playfully punched Akira in the stomach.

"Wanna get something to eat now?" Mykayla asked.

"Sure!" they all answered. Suddenly, a girl with light brunette hair ran up to them.

"Sorry I'm late!" she called. "My mom had to drop off my brother to a baseball game!"

"It's OK, Bella!" smiled Mykayla. "At least you're here. And guess what? I won the limbo competition!"

"Congratulations!" Bella hugged Mykayla.

"We're getting something to eat now," Akira told Bella.

"Good, cause I'm starving!" laughed Bella. The five girls linked arms and skipped inside of the house.

Inside was a buffet fit for a king. Many people were gathered around a huge table, chatting and eating at the same time.

"And I thought everyone said don't talk with your mouth full!" whispered Bella to Mykayla. They each took a paper plate with flower designs on them and took a plastic fork. Akira took two chicken legs and a couple of ribs that Kara had barbecued earlier that day and some vegetables. She also took some california sushi that she loved a lot.

Layla and Liana both got a few pieces of salmon, two shish kabobs with chicken and other vegetables on them, and a roll of seaweed sushi.

Mykayla and Bella each got three shish kabobs, a chicken leg and wing, and a small bowl of caesar salad. They then moved to the drink table. Akira got a cup of lemonade, Layla took a cup of Pepsi, Liana grabbed a cup of water, Bella took a cup of ice tea, and Mykayla took a cup of Fruit Punch. They took their food and drinks and sat at a tall table with high chairs on the patio.

"These shish kabobs are delicious!" Bella commented.

"Yeah, and the chicken is awesome too!" agreed Mykayla.

"Thanks, Kara made them this morning," Akira smiled.

"Well I need to get a recipe for that!" Bella giggled.

"And I need a recipe for this sushi too!" laughed Layla. "Or did you buy it?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but we bought it," Akira answered. "But I could tell you the place we got it from!"

"OK!" Layla nodded. Akira took a piece of paper out of her small notepad and wrote, _Sushi Park_, on it. "Here you go!"

After eating, they went back outside.

"Hey, it's still not dark yet, did everyone bring their bathing suits?" Akira asked. "We could go swimming in the ocean!" Liana bopped Akira on the head.

"Don't you remember?" Liana hissed to Akira. "We're mermaids!"

"Oh right, I forgot," Akira whispered back.

"Sorry, but we didn't bring them," Mykayla and Bella answered. Akira made a soft sigh of relief.

"It's OK," Layla replied. "We could play with Buddy!"

"Who's Buddy?" asked Bella.

"Buddy is Kara's puppy," Akira told her, half lying.

"OK, I love dogs!" agreed Mykayla. The five of them entered the house.

"We're Buddy?" Akira asked Kara.

"He's locked, in the cage," answered Kara. "Causes too much trouble. Go play with him in the extra room." Layla, Liana, Mykayla, and Bella followed Akira down a short flight of stairs and towards a large metal cage. Inside was a whimpering puppy that looked like a jailed person.

"Hey Buddy!" Layla cooed. She scratched the bottom of the puppy's chin and he licked her. Akira unlatched the cage and picked up Buddy. He greeted the newcomers with licks and barks.

"He's so cute!" squealed Bella. She took the puppy from Akira and swung him around kissing him at the same time.

"Remember what Kara said," Mykayla told Bella. "We have to play with him in the extra room." Bella nodded and they entered a large room in the corner with Buddy's bed and toys. Right away, Buddy jumped out of Bella's arms and wrestled around with a baseball. Mykayla grabbed a flying disk and patted it on her leg.

"Come on boy, go get it!" Mykayla convinced. The puppy immediately dropped the ball and sat under Mykayla with his tongue out. She threw the disk as far as it could go and Buddy went after it. Before it hit the wall, he jumped up and grabbed it.

"Good job!" Layla clapped. Buddy returned the disk to Mykayla. Suddenly, he sat on the floor and made a big yawn.

"Looks like he's tired," Liana informed. "What time is it?"

"It's 9:15PM," answered Layla, glancing at her watch.

"Well it's past Buddy's bed time," Akira said while picking up the puppy. It relaxed in her arms and dozed to sleep. Akira placed Buddy into his large fluffy dog bed. The girls quietly tip-toed out of the room and closed the door softly.

"So what do you want to do now?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, want to-" Liana began. The DJ's voice from outside entered the house.

"All contestants who want to play catch and throw the water balloon, please come outside to the left of the tent," the DJ announced. Grab a partner and a water balloon and line up, facing each other. A supervisor will be there to blow the whistle and declare the winner."

"Hey let's do that!" Mykayla suggested.

"OK!" the rest agreed. They ran outside.

Akira partnered up with Kara, Layla with Mykayla, and Liana with Bella. One of the partners held a water balloon.

"OK everyone, when I blow the whistle, you start!" the supervisor told them. "Each time the balloon is caught, each person steps back one step. And I mean a medium step, not a small baby one or a giant one. If the balloon falls and breaks, or when it explodes in the person's hand, then the team is out. If the balloon falls and doesn't splatter, then you're safe. Now on your mark, get set, GO!" The person blew the whistle and everyone started. Akira lightly threw the delicate water balloon to Kara as Layla threw it to Mykayla and Bella threw it to Liana. None of them broke, so they advanced and took a step back.

Bella threw the balloon to Liana, but when it reached Liana, it broke and splashed water all over her. The two were out and watched from the sidelines. After a while, more people got out and the only teams left were Akira and Kara's and Layla and Mykayla's.

"Go Akira and Kara!" shouted Bella.

"Go Layla and Mykayla!" Liana rooted. Finally, Akira's balloon splattered and she and Kara were out.

"The winners are this team over here!" the person announced. She pointed to Layla and Mykayla.

"We won, we won!" Layla and Mykayla cheered. They danced around.

"And since you won, you get a special prize!" the supervisor told them.

"Really, what is it?" they asked.

"You get," the person started. "SIX GALLONS OF WATER POURED ON YOU!!!!!" The person stepped away and two men with large buckets of water stood over the winners.

"Wh-what??" Layla exclaimed in shock. _"Shoot water!" _Before Layla could finish her thought, the two men dumped the water on Layla and Mykayla. They screamed as the icy water washed over them. After the pouring was done, they two shook from the coldness and water dripped from their frozen bodies.

"I would hate to be you!" Akira laughed.

"Very funny," Mykayla said sarcastically.

"Could you get us some warm towels?" Layla asked. "Like now?" She made a stare to Kara that meant, _"I'm going to turn into a mermaid soon!!!!!!!"_

"Sure," Kara replied. She ran into the beach house as fast as she could and returned with two blue towels with light blue starfish on them.

"Thanks," Layla thanked while rapping herself into the towel. Layla dried herself off and sighed with relief that she didn't turn into a mermaid.

"It's getting late, I have to go home now," Mykayla told them. She dried the rest of herself off and gave the towel back to Kara. "But thanks for a great time."

"You're welcome," Akira smiled. "Glad that you could come." There was a beeping from in front of the house.

"That's my mom, bye, I'll see you at school!" Mykayla waved and ran towards the silver mini van. The girls waved.

"Can you stay longer?" Layla asked to Bella.

"Sure, probably a half-hour or so," Bella shrugged. Suddenly, a ring went off and Bella took her cellphone from her pocket.

"Hello?" Bella talked on the phone for a few seconds and hung up. "That was my mom, she said she's getting me in a half hour."

"Great, then we should make the rest of the time the best!" Liana cheered.

"Alright people, there's going to be a dance contest in front of the tent, all come and participate!" the DJ announced. "Sorry for the little kids, but fifteen years of age and older!"

"Aw, I was hoping to enter that!" whined Layla.

"It's OK," Liana comforted. "We could go watch!" They nodded and got a seat near the set up dance floor. They watched Kara and Kara's friend dance their best moves on the dance floor.

"Hey I like that guy over there!" exclaimed Layla while pointing to a tall guy with dark brown hair.

"Yeah, and he's cute too!" agreed Liana. Akira and Bella groaned.

"What, you gotta admit that he is!" Layla convinced.

A half hour later, the winner of the dance competition was announced and Bella left.

"Hey guys, it's getting late now, you should go to sleep," informed Kara.

"Sure, we'll go sleep," Liana replied while winking at Akira and Layla. The laughed and went inside. They all entered Akira's room.

"It's been a great summer," Akira smiled.

"Yes, it has," nodded Liana.

"So you mean fighting evil is fun?" Layla asked.

"No you dummy!" Liana punched Layla playfully in the arm. "I meant the part that we are all together as friends.

"Oh, yeah, that part!" Layla realized.

"Well I'll be looking forward to kick some hooligan's behind!" exclaimed Akira. They laughed and went to sleep.

_"Mermaid princesses, best friends, who else will know what'll happen?" _Akira thought as she slept.

The End

**[1] They were gone for about a month and their break is about two and 1/2 months. They stayed home for one month, so they're going to have a party in one week. **

**[2] The beach party is from 6:00PM to midnight**

**[3] Like blue, green, and purple colors**

**Thanks for reading my story and a special thanks to the people who reviewed! I hope to write another story and finish this one with an afterward!**


	11. Afterward

**Afterward**

I would like to thank Dewstar of SnowClan, danparker, Artheart82, Laney-chan, BasketballDramaQueen, Awesome Rapidash, and Moonstar-chan for reviewing my story. I have put a lot of effort (and sweat!) into making this story for all of you to enjoy. This is the end of my story and I will continue writing more stories.

Also, I have a special thank you for everyone who inspired me to make this story. Most of the characters in this story represent someone in my real life.

Akira Marellas: Represents me. A smart, spunky, loving girl who wants to help the world.

Layla Belle: One of my best friends, Samantha, is one of the only people who know that I have an enjoyment of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. She is a caring friend and always there with me. Samantha is also very flexible and is on the kickline team at my school.

Liana Baye: My other best friend, Kristen, who is another person who knows my enjoyment. She is always optimistic, and yes, she is also VERY, flexible. She has been my friend since first grade.

Kara Marellas: Represents my sister, Stephanie, who I actually love very much. She's going to college next year and I want to make this year the best with lots of fun times and jokes! She does not own a beach house though.

Mrs. Marellas: Represents my mom, who has cared for me my whole life. She is my inspiration and my role model.

Buddy: (The dog part) Represents my neighbor's dog, Max, who passed away last year. He was a cute little guy and I hope he'll still have great times.

King Hugo Marellas: Represents my dad who is a huge joker and loves me very much. He helps me with everything and is the reason why I am playing beautiful music on my piano.

Sugar (Akira's cat): Represents the cat that I wish I could have. My dad is allergic to animals with fur, so no dogs or cats!

Hanna: Hanna represents my BFFFM (try to figure that out), Judy, who I have met when I was about 4 years old. She has always been at my side, even though I don't see her often. We go almost everywhere with each other, to vacation spots or just over our houses. She also reaches the category of flexible people!

Mykayla: Mykayla represents my friend, Brooke. She is also a flexible person and is also on the kickline team. She is VERY hiper and crazy at sometimes, but that what makes her her!

Bella: Bella represents my friend, Kaitlyn. Another person in the flexible category and is also on the kickline team. She sweet and smart, but most of all, she's herself!

Thank you again for reading my story and thank you for all of the supporters! PEACE OUT! XD

~AkiraWhiteMermaid


End file.
